No Need to Rush
by kissinginthebluedark
Summary: When his eyes met Kurt's again he noticed all traces of previous anxiety were gone.  Blaine smiled, so Kurt smiled.  Blaine took his hands in his, so Kurt let himself be led.  Because Kurt trusted Blaine implicitly.  Established Klaine, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Dedication: For my sister, Hailey (aka I Spiked the Ice Cream), who gave me this idea and then let me run with it.**

**A/N (1): Based on Boyce Avenue's version of "Teenage Dream." To enhance your reading experience, I'd say go look it up on YT and listen to it when the story calls for it. :)**

**

* * *

**

_Blaine. BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaine._

This was the only thought going through Kurt Hummel's head at this particular moment in time. Because at this moment, Kurt was reclining on the sofa in his living room with his boyfriend leaning over him, simply kissing, and feeling, and realizing over and over again that this was _Blaine, _his best friend, his confidante, and now his _boyfriend. _It was the best possible feeling in the world, and even after six weeks of being official he still couldn't believe it.

Blaine was now _his _Blaine.

He shuddered at the thought.

Blaine, _his _Blaine, shifted his weight so that he was now lying beside Kurt and the two faced each other, their eyes searching each other hungrily. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as Blaine's lips captured his own again, and his nerves were set on edge. He never knew that an act so simple could have such an effect on him.

To say he enjoyed it would be an understatement.

He opened his eyes just slightly to see Blaine smiling into the kiss, and Kurt couldn't stop the slight giggle that rose in his throat when his boyfriend gently pulled his body closer by his hip. They stayed like that for a while, lips pressing chastely against his own, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine, until Blaine's hands moved to rest on the small of Kurt's back. And Kurt enjoyed this too, the feeling of Blaine's hands on his back, pulling their bodies even closer; Kurt unconsciously wrapped his hand in Blaine's shirt. This was nice. This was better than nice. This was—

And then _this _became uncomfortable, as Blaine's hands roamed lower and his hips rocked gently against Kurt, and _whoa _this _was too much._

Kurt pulled away (reluctantly, but this was _important)_. "Blaine, wait."

He watched as lusty fog in Blaine's eyes faded, and like a light switch flipped on he knew _exactly _what he was doing. A frustrated groan escaped Blaine's lips as he sat up and rested his head in his hands. "Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I just—"

Kurt sat up, resting against the arm of the couch and drawing his knees up to his chest. "No, Blaine, this is my fault."

Confused amber eyes met guilty blue. "Come again?"

Kurt shrugged. "This is my fault. I mean, how many times has this happened in the last few weeks? And how many times have _I _been the one to pull away?"

"Kurt, that doesn't mean anything. If anything, _I _should be the one with more self control. I don't mean to push, but…" a small smile crossed his features. "Sometimes I just get… caught up in the moment." The smile fell from his face quickly. "And that just means I make you feel uncomfortable, and… I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"But that's the thing," Kurt replied softly. "You're my _boyfriend_ now. I shouldn't feel so uncomfortable whenever we try to take things to another level. I feel so completely comfortable with you on every other level… except this one. And that's not fair to you."

"Not fair to _me?"_ Blaine repeated, incredulous. "The only thing not fair to me right now is that you're trying to take the blame for something that is completely and utterly not your fault in the slightest." He sighed and mumbled under his breath, "And it's making me feel worse than I already do."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Pretending to ignore that last statement," he said as he got to his feet and folded his arms defensively, "but really, Blaine, this bothers me. I'm a teenager, and I am head over heels for you. This should not be that hard!"

Blaine smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes for the second time in the last minute. "Blaine. Now is not the time to be laughing at poorly placed puns."

Blaine swallowed and gathered his wits. "Sorry."

Kurt's gaze traveled to his feet. "I just feel like… like this is something I'm never going to get over. And I get scared because there's so much pressure to just do it – especially if you've spent two seconds in New Directions, you know what kind of pressure there is – and I have this amazing boyfriend, but I'm afraid that he'll leave me because I can't get over my own insecurities and I'll end up like Ms. Pillsbury who is thirty and married and still a virgin and come on, that's just _sad—"_

In a second, Blaine was on his feet and standing right in front of Kurt, placing his fingers below Kurt's chin and lifting his face to meet his own gaze. "Hey, hey, hey," he said consolingly, "let's get a few things straight. First off, I'm pretty sure you don't need to look to New Directions for dating or sex advice of any kind. Because, let's face it, we both know they are crazy and their dating patterns aren't exactly healthy."

Kurt smiled just a little bit at this – it _was _true.

"Secondly," Blaine continued, "I will never, _ever _leave you because you won't let me do anything more than kiss you. I didn't start dating you in hopes that you would put out. I started dating you because I like _you, _and all that you are. And yeah, that includes your body, but there's so much more to it than that. If all I can do is kiss you for the rest of my life, I'd be happy."

Kurt severely doubted this claim, but he wasn't about to argue.

"And thirdly, I don't know what is going on with Ms. Pillsbury, but there is no pressure to push your boundaries anytime soon. You should wait until you're with someone you love to do that. If that's me, then great, but if it's not…"

Blaine trailed off and Kurt looked away awkwardly. Neither of them wanted to consider that option.

Blaine shook his head. "The point is, when you're ready, you'll know. And you shouldn't try to push it just because you feel pressure to. Do it because you _want _to, because you _love _someone."

Kurt smiled a little wider, feeling slightly more at ease as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend lightly. "What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered happily.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and brought him close, resting his forehead against his. "You know, I often find myself asking the same question." He brushed his lips against Kurt's forehead, and Kurt tried to hide the small shudder that crept down his spine. "So, what do you feel like doing now?"

Kurt looked back at the couch. "There's a _Project Runway _marathon on… maybe we could just… cuddle?"

"That sounds excellent to me," Blaine replied. Kurt grabbed for the remote as Blaine sat down.

But as he settled down next to his boyfriend facing him and resting his legs in his lap, Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that he was letting Blaine down, despite his earlier protests.

* * *

Three days later, Kurt found himself pulling up into the driveway of Blaine's house, feeling his stomach twist in knots. He had gotten the text a few hours before, _Meet at my house around 5?, _and he was more than just perplexed at the sudden request for him to come over. But this was Blaine, and Kurt would gladly drop anything if Blaine asked him to. The logical, practical side of Kurt scolded this thought. But Kurt was also a hopeless romantic, and right now, that side was winning this argument.

He climbed out of his car and took a deep breath, calming his nerves as he walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Blaine answered with a beaming smile a few moments later, and then Kurt's stomach was twisting in knots for completely different reasons (although much more pleasurable ones). "Hi," Kurt greeted, somewhat breathless. Seeing Blaine smile like that tended to do that to him.

"Hey," he responded, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him close before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad you could make it. I wasn't sure if asking you out here so last minute would be a problem."

Kurt shrugged. "It shouldn't be a problem," he said as he gestured to his book bag. "As long as I can get some studying done here, and I'm home by curfew."

"Of course," Blaine replied as he shut the door. "But… I have to do something for you first."

Kurt couldn't stop the confused expression hazing over his features as Blaine led him by the hand into the music room of his house. Kurt had been in here a few times before; it had been their go-to spot when either of them needed extra rehearsal time for Regionals (that was before Kurt had gone back to McKinley). Aside from Blaine's room, it was Kurt's favorite room in the house, and he had missed it when they hadn't needed to rehearse anymore. There was something oddly comforting about the baby grand piano, the large windows that let in too much sunlight, the sheet music stacked up against the bookshelves, even the grand harp in the corner (which Kurt bet no one actually played, but it sure added a beautiful touch). He felt a little more at ease in the familiar surroundings.

"So, what's all this about?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Well," Blaine began, taking Kurt's messenger bag and placing it on the chaise in the corner, "I just thought that… What I wanted to do was…"

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. If Blaine was this anxious…

He didn't feel so at ease anymore.

"Blaine, seriously, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Blaine hastened to explain. His nervous laughter got the better of him once again. "I just… had this better planned out in my head. Now that you're actually here, I kinda feel a little… ridiculous."

"So," Kurt began, more confused than ever, "why don't you just… do what you were planning on doing, because I'm pretty sure I have no idea what you're talking about so things can only go up from here." He smiled reassuringly, even though he didn't feel it himself. "Besides, this is _me _you're talking to, Blaine. You can be honest and open with me." His voice quieted a little. "You know that."

Kurt watched as Blaine inhaled deeply, and when his eyes met Kurt's again he noticed all traces of previous anxiety were gone. Blaine smiled, so Kurt smiled. Blaine took his hands in his, so Kurt let himself be led to the piano.

Because Kurt trusted Blaine implicitly.

Blaine sat down at the piano and guided Kurt to sit next to him. He turned to him, his eyes serious, his expression loving. "I wanted to talk to you about something, Kurt. Well, more like sing to you, anyways. I know… I know that you're uncomfortable with… the _physical _aspect of our relationship."

Kurt sighed. He thought they were done with this – or at least done enough with it that they didn't have to discuss it again anytime soon. "Look, Blaine—"

"Let me finish, please," Blaine asked earnestly. Kurt fell silent. "You try to hide your feelings, but I would be a terrible boyfriend if I couldn't see right through those walls. I can tell you're uncomfortable, that you blame yourself for where our relationship is. The last few days, you tense up when I place my hand on your knee, or come up with some kind of excuse for us to stop kissing, even when there's no indication that things are going to go any further." Kurt swallowed and looked at his hands, but Blaine would have none of it as he placed his hand against Kurt's cheek and forced Kurt to look at him once more. "If you ever feel uneasy, you _have _to tell me these things. You can't just avoid the subject and try to hide this from me. You say I can be honest and open with you; you have to know that road goes both ways."

Blaine paused, and Kurt wondered what to say. He thought for a moment before tentatively opening his mouth. "I just… still feel guilty about all this. Like I'm a hindrance to us."

Blaine smiled. "Which is where the piano comes in," he said, gesturing casually. "I tried to think of what I could do to convince you that what I said the other day was true… and I think…" He smiled and shook his head. "You know what? I'm bad at romance, we've been over this, so I think I should just shut up and do what I know best."

He turned to the piano and focused his attention on the keys before him. Kurt watched as Blaine's fingers played each note with purpose, and started as he recognized the song after only the first few notes.

It was _their _song. The first one Blaine had ever sung to him, when they had barely known each other's name.

But this time was different. This time, it was them – _us – _and there was no one to impress, no audience to perform for. Just Blaine, with a piano and an empty room.

"_I think you're pretty without any makeup on_

_I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong_

_I knew you got me when you let you walls come down…"_

He smiled, noticing the slight lyric change, and cuddled closer. He watched Blaine smile through the words.

"_Before you met me, I was all right_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine…"_

He reveled in the familiarity of the words, the music, and Blaine's voice, all blending together, surrounding him.

But the familiar words left for something far more personal, and Kurt's breathing hitched just slightly as Blaine's gaze cut over to his own.

"_Let's just talk all through the night_

_There's no need to rush_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever…"_

Kurt gazed at his boyfriend, almost all coherent thoughts leaving his head. His boyfriend – his _Blaine – _had taken their song and somehow made it even more personal than it already had been.

"_You make me _

_Feel like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance _

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_When you're around me, life's like a movie scene_

_I wasn't happy, until you belonged to me*_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete…"_

Blaine repeated the revised pre-chorus, and Kurt simply stared. It seemed small, changing a few words here and there, but it meant so much more than he could possibly express. He covered his mouth with his hand as Blaine played into the bridge, which had also been slightly revised.

"_I'mma get your heart racing_

_If that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me_

_If that's what you need_

_In this teenage dream tonight…"_

Kurt swallowed hard, willing the tears not to come (he failed) and Blaine launched into the chorus one last time. For being self-admittedly bad at romance, Blaine knew what he was doing better than he thought he did.

It was true. All this time, Kurt had felt like he was holding Blaine back from being completely happy with him. He felt guilty, sometimes even ashamed that he couldn't give Blaine what he really wanted – or, what he _thought _Blaine really wanted. But after this, rewriting their song to be even more personal, more meaningful… Kurt was starting to think that he should never just assume to know what exactly Blaine wanted from him, because his boyfriend (as well as he knew him) was still fully capable of surprising him.

The last notes of the bridge resonated with Blaine's voice throughout the room, and Kurt reached for his hands as they stopped playing. Blaine turned his attention back to him, eyes cautious and compassionate. "Do you get it now, Kurt?" he said softly, drawing one hand up to rest on Kurt's shoulder, only to slide up and caress the side of his neck. "You… are _so _amazing, and I am lucky to even have you at all. And you keep saying that you're holding us back, but I think you forget that I'm inexperienced at all of this too. Taking it slow… it's _exactly _what we should be doing." He swallowed and looked down at his lap. "I still don't wanna mess this up."

Kurt had been attracted to other boys before. He had even developed a few crushes on boys in the past, seeing past good looks and delving a little more into personality. He knew what infatuation felt like, and while Blaine did bring about all of those giddy feelings that past crushes did, he also brought about something deeper within Kurt. He had a feeling he knew what is was, but he wasn't so sure that he wanted to say—

"I love you."

Oh. Well, maybe he did.

Blaine's eyes widened, and Kurt frantically wished he could take back the words that so carelessly fell from his lips only moments before. "What did you say?" Blaine only whispered.

Kurt's mind scrambled for an explanation, but none came. So instead, he tried to retreat. "It… it was nothing, just a slip of the tongue is all…"

And for the second time that day, all coherent thoughts left Kurt's head as Blaine leaned over and rested his forehead in the crook of Kurt's neck. "Please," he begged softly, "if you just said what I think you just said… please, say it again?"

Kurt swallowed. _Courage._

"I love you, Blaine."

And then Blaine started laughing, and Kurt at first wasn't sure whether to laugh along with him or start crying. But when Blaine leaned up, smiling wider than Kurt had ever seen before, and leaned in to kiss him with hands tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, he got his answer pretty quickly. Blaine pulled away and pressed his lips to Kurt's ear.

"I love you too."

And Kurt was soaring as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, bringing him in for a close hug. They stayed like that for a while until Blaine finally pulled away to kiss Kurt once more. "And… you're sure you're okay with waiting?"

Blaine chuckled. "I love you, don't I?"

Kurt didn't bother trying to subdue the smile spreading across his face. "So I've heard."

"And you love me?"

"Always."

Yes, waiting would be just fine. They had all the time in the world to get it right.

* * *

***Boyce Avenue's lyrics to the second line of v.2 read as, "I wasn't happy until you became my queen." Obviously, for Kurt and Blaine that didn't quite work out right, and while I could have just changed it to "king," that didn't sit well with me either. Hence, "...until you belonged to me."**

**A/N:**

**Longest one-shot yet. AWESOME.**

**My sister showed me this version of Teenage Dream a few days ago, and the Friday night said that she really wanted Blaine to sing this version to Kurt. I thought that was especially fitting, considering what we now know about Kurt and his feelings about sex as seen in "Sexy." Plus, it was just fun to write something incredibly fluffy.**

**Just a self-absorbed side note: I now have a tumblr - "Pocketwatches and Bowties." Yes, it's dedicated to Klaine. I post a little bit of everything - fanfiction, funny pics, music from upcoming episodes - so if you wanna follow, the link is on my author profile page.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews and con crit are always appreciated (especially on this one - I usually hate putting lyrics in stories. I feel like it breaks up the flow of the narrative... but it was necessary for this fic. Let me know if it worked? It was definitely a challenge for me). Thanks so much for reading!  
**


End file.
